El Reencuentro
by LuaniNair
Summary: Esta situado cuatro año despues de Hogwarts. Es narrado desde la perspectiva de Ron... desde que recibe una carta. Es R y Hr y algo H y G, no me gusta H y G ni me imagino un final asi para el libro... solo quiero complacer a mis amigos H y G U.U
1. Chapter 1

Sentado aquí en mi despacho, recuerdo mis momentos de infancia.

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que salimos de Hogwarts, vaya si ha pasado el tiempo.

No puedo creer lo cobarde que he sido todos estos años. Ocultándole la verdad.

La conozco desde los once años y desde entonces, aunque al principio no me di cuenta, me enamoré completamente de ella.

Todavía recuerdo perfectamente cómo la conocí. Mi primer día en Hogwarts. Harry y yo recién nos conocíamos en aquel vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Y de pronto entró ella… aquella niña de cabello castaño e incisivos prominentes… quedé impresionado por unos instantes hasta que reaccioné para contestar a su pregunta.

Nunca imaginé que un troll en los baños de niñas haría que Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de mi año; Harry Potter, ''el niño que vivió''; y yo, Ronald Weasley nos hiciésemos inseparables.

Ahora estoy sentado frente a la chimenea de mi despacho, con un whiskey de fuego en la mano, recordando nuestra niñez y adolescencia juntos.

Se viene a mi mente aquella imagen de Malfoy diciéndole _sangre sucia _a Hermione en el segundo año. Recuerdo que en ese momento, la ira hacia Malfoy incrementó más. En aquel entonces no entendía porqué me había enfadado tanto, así que supuse que era por el echo que Hermione era mi mejor amiga.

Mi mente sigue recordando viejos momentos cuando todo era más fácil, mientras sostengo la carta que recientemente había recibido.

Y llegó el famoso Viktor Krum en cuarto año junto al Torneo de los Tres Magos. El motivo de muchas de nuestras peleas. Aquel ser que hace que me hierva la sangre cada vez que sé que le ha escrito a Hermione. Es la misma sensación que la que sentí al verla llegar al baile junto a Krum.

Me paro del confortable sofá de de mi despacho para servirme más whiskey de fuego. Miro alrededor y sonrío tristemente, ¿quién iba a pensar que Ron Weasley sería el presidente del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos? Ni si quiera yo lo hubiese imaginado.

Agito un poco el vaso donde esta mi whiskey. Lo hago mecánicamente pues mi cuerpo está en mi despacho, pero mi alma y corazón están con ella.

Una lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla sin darme cuenta, todo esto es tan difícil, pero es todo culpa mía.

Bajo la mirada y sonrío un poco al recordar nuestro primer día como prefectos en quinto año. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, no entendía el porqué. Esa mirada, el movimiento de su cabello al andar, su sonrisa… todo me tenía fascinado.

Un par de lágrimas más recorren mi rostro al recordar nuestro sexto año. Yo había aceptado mis sentimientos hacia ella ya en quinto año, pero como el cobarde que soy nunca le dije nada. Miedo al rechazo era lo que tenía, soy un estúpido.

El sexto año… tuve mi primera novia, aunque no fuese la que yo en realidad quería… y aún quiero.

Le echo más hielo a mi whiskey… lo sé, el alcohol no hará que este vacío, este dolor, esta presión que siento en el pecho se vaya. Sólo ella puede lograr que me sienta mejor, con una simple respuesta a una pregunta que nunca le hice.

No puedo evitarlo, más lágrimas recorren mi rostro al recordar ese día, no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo. Todo es muy doloroso, y lo peor de todo es que este dolor lo provoco yo.

Las lágrimas son cada vez más al recordar ese día. Aquel día en el valle de Godric. Era nuestra segunda noche acompañando a Harry en su búsqueda de los horcrux.

**Flash back**

Estamos sentados Harry, Hermione y yo en la recepción de aquel motel.

-Ya es muy tarde y todos están yendo a dormir, mañana será otro día largo. Iré a la cama, buenas noches- nos dijo Harry, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Escuché como se cerraba la habitación de Harry en el segundo piso.

Estábamos solos, era mi oportunidad para decirle, pero no podía.

-Ron… -dijo ella, algo cabizbaja y avergonzada.

-¿Si, Hermione?

-Ron… hay algo… algo que debes saber- no me miraba, miraba aquella alfombra vieja y polvorienta del motel.

-Dímelo- le dije sin imaginarme la sorpresa que me llevaría.

-Pues… Ron… no es el momento ni el lugar… pero ya no puedo más

Vi cómo una pequeña lágrima caía de su mejilla a la alfombra. Hubiera dado lo que sea porque ella no llorase.

-Lo que tengo que decirte… es que… -suspiró profundamente y me miró a los ojos-. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Las palabras tardaron en hacerme efecto, tardaron mucho diría yo. Estaba helado, esto era… era demasiado… impresionante…

-Hermione… yo… yo…-Fue lo único que pude decir.

_Estúpido!_-pensé-._dile lo que sientes!_ Pero no logré decirlo. Ella tomó eso como un rechazo y solo dijo:

-No me hagas caso- me dijo limpiándose nuevas lágrimas-. Debí imaginar que siempre me viste como tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Soy una tonta, olvídalo, ¿si? Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Vi cómo subía rápidamente las escaleras de aquel motel, frotándose los ojos.

-Hermione… yo… yo te amo- dije en un susurro cuando ya era tarde y ella había cerrado de un golpe la puerta de su habitación.

**Fin Flash back**

Ahora es incontrolable, más lágrimas recorren mi rostro. Ya ni el whiskey de fuego puede apaciguar el dolor que siento. Este vacío que sólo ella puede llenar… quiero tenerla cerca de mi, abrazarla…

Todo es culpa mía, ella me confesó lo que sentía en ese entonces y yo me quedé callado.

Nunca más volvimos a hablar del tema, ella se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y ahora con esta carta entre mis manos… con el contenido de ésta… este vacío, este hoyo que tengo dentro de mi crece y mis esperanzas se desvanecen.

No podía creer lo que leía… esto… esto era imposible!

La leí muchas veces, pero era imposible negarlo.

-Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley, un completo idiota- me dije.

Sentía mis ojos hinchados y mojados en lágrimas, mi nariz roja y caliente, pero no me importa.

Esta carta me la había mandado ella, Hermione. Hacían meses que no nos veíamos por el exceso de trabajo. En dicha carta me comentaba que Krum… le había pedido matrimonio.


	2. Chapter 2

No sé cuántas horas pasé sentado en mi despacho, con mi vaso de whiskey en una mano, y en la otra la carta de Hermione.

En la carta, Hermione no especificaba cuál sería la respuesta que le daría a Krum.

Me hierve la sangre cuando imagino a Vicky pidiéndole matrimonio a Hermione.

Más lágrimas recorren mi rostro, pero ya no me importa. Esto debo contárselo a mi mejor amigo... Harry.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a casa de Harry.

-¿Diga?- me contestaron.

-Ginny, por favor, necesito hablar con Harry- le dije a mi pequeña hermana. Bueno no tan pequeña ahora.

-Ronald, ¿sabes qué hora es? ¡Son las 2:00am! Duerme un poco, ¿quieres? – me contestó algo molesta por haberla despertado.

-No me di cuenta de la hora, ¿ok? Necesito hablar con Harry, por favor- dije algo impaciente.

-Ok... ok...- me dijo Ginny. Bostezó y alejó un poco el teléfono para despertar a Harry- _Harry... Harry despierta, Ronald quiere hablar contigo._

Mientras esperaba que Ginny despertara a Harry, recordé el día que ellos volvieron, luego de derrotar a Voldemort. Ahora sí no tenían obstáculos para estar juntos. Y aunque la idea de que mi mejor amigo comparte la misma cama que mi hermana menor, no me agrada demasiado, me alegra mucho de que por lo menos ellos puedan ser felices juntos.

-Dime, Ron- me dijo Harry-. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Harry, necesito urgentemente hablar contigo- le dije algo desesperado-. ¿Puedo ir para allá?

-No te preocupes, conecté mi chimenea a la red Flu. Yo iré. ¿Estas es tu despacho, cierto?- me dijo algo preocupado.

-Si, aquí estoy, te espero. Gracias, Harry

-No te preocupes, voy para allá

_-¡¿Para dónde?! _– preguntó Ginny a Harry, justo antes de que éste colgara.

Espere sentado con más whiskey de fuego en la mano. A los pocos minutos, mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, salía de mi chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas.

-¿Qué pasó, Ron?- me dijo muy preocupado, mi amigo al verme.

Se me había ido el habla, sólo atiné a darle la carta de Hermione. Comenzó a leerla y los ojos se le agrandaban mientras más avanzaba.

Al terminarla, se quedó callado buscando las palabras correctas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- me dijo al fin-. ¿La vas a dejar ir así no más? 

Las palabras de mi amigo me sorprendieron, ¿el sabría algo?

-Tú... Hermione... ¿Hermione te ha dicho algo?

-No era necesario que alguien me diga algo. Ustedes eran demasiado obvios en la escuela... y fuera de ella- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me daba palmadas de consuelo en el hombro, tal y como lo hacía Hermione.

-Pero ella va a casarse con Krum- le dije y se me salieron más lágrimas. El simple hecho de imaginármelo me destrozaba.

-Ella no te ha dicho que haya aceptado- trató de consolarme mi amigo-. ¡Vamos! ¿Te la vas a pasar llorando aquí con tu whiskey en la mano o vas a buscarla y decirle (por fin) lo que sientes... y siempre has sentido?

Me quedé en silencio un momento.

No lo iba a hacer... no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Hermione se podría convertir en la Sra. de Vicky Krum.

-No... no me quedaré aquí, la buscaré. Le pediré perdón por ser un estúpido y no habérselo dicho antes- dije firmemente.

-¡Me parece muy bien! – me animó Harry-. Ahora sólo tienes que ir a buscarla a Francia.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Francia???!!! – me sorprendí.

-¡Claro!- me dijo Harry-. ¿No sabías que Hermione está visitando el Louvre por quinta vez... espera... ¿o era la sexta?... bah, como sea... la cuestión es que está en Francia y debes ir a buscarla.

-Sí, lo haré. Pero me demoraré algo en los trámites, tu sabes, papeleo y...

-¡¡¿¿El amor te vuelve amnésico, Ronald??!!- me interrumpió Harry-. ¡¡Eres un mago!! Pensé que era yo quien había sido criado por muggles.

-Oh, lo siento, debe ser la tensión- me disculpé.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. Cuentas conmigo, ¿ok? – me apoyó Harry-. Entonces, ¿Te vas a Francia?

-Oh si, en el primer vuelo... digo... traslador...o lo que sea. Buscaré a Hermione y le diré lo que siento desde hace tanto.

-Muy bien, pero primero deja ese whiskey que nada te ayuda- me dijo sonriendo, Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, le dije a mi secretaria que cancelara todo lo que tenía para ese día. ¡Tenía que hacerlo ya!

Pasé por una tienda de dulces y compré una caja de chocolates muggles.

_Que aburridos son los muggles, sus chocolates no se mueven _- pensé.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a una colina, donde me esperaría un mago encargado para tomar mi traslador.

- Llega a tiempo Sr. Weasley- Me dijo el hombre. Era un hombre viejo y canoso, estaba vestido de azul acero y con una boina del mismo color.

- Sí, ¿todo listo? Esto me deja en París, ¿cierto?- Pregunté.

- Sí, señor. Lo dejará en un lugar no muy lejos de la ciudad, pero si lejos de la vista de los muggles.- contestó el hombre sonriendo.

Agarré la lata de cerveza muggle, que en este caso era mi traslador, y sentí la ya conocida sensación al tomar un traslador, hacía mucho que no la sentía.

Luego de un par de minutos, ¿o fueron segundos?, mi mente está en otra parte, lejos de mi cuerpo.

Caminé rumbo al hotel donde Hermione se había hospedado, estaba algo nervioso pero decidido.

Mientras llegaba recordaba una y otra vez cuando Hermione me dijo lo que sentía. Recordaba lo estúpido que había sido. Pero no lloré porque no quería que ella me viera así.

Al llegar al hotel y preguntar por ella me dijeron que no estaba, que había salido.

Conociendo a Hermione, supuse que estaría en algún museo o alguna exposición de arte, por lo tanto le pedí al encargado del hotel que me dijera si había alguna nueva exposición de arte. El chico contestó que no muy lejos del hotel una joven iba a presentar unos cuantos cuadros recientemente hechos por ella, pero no sabía su nombre.

Comencé a caminar y buscarla. En la calle preguntaba por la nueva exposición y al parecer todos habían oído de ella, quizás esta persona que presentaba la exposición era famosa.

Llegué hasta donde me guió una anciana que no paró de repetirme que la chica que había pintado era excelente.

Quedé sorprendido al ver el nombre de la persona que había hecho la exposición. Era aquella persona que me había mandado una carta diciéndome que Vicky Krum quería casarse con ella.

Al entrar vi que había mucha gente, el lugar estaba algo lleno y por lo tanto me dificultaría encontrar a Hermione.

Pero al fin di con ella, estaba parada en una esquina conversando con un grupo de personas. Se veía feliz. Lo que me dejó desconcertado, fue ver al motivo de nuestras constantes peleas desde cuarto año. En efecto, Viktor Krum estaba a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Se veía muy feliz al igual que él. Una periodista se le acercó con un fotógrafo.

-Srta. Granger – dijo la periodista – Su exposición es todo un éxito. Cómo se siente?

-Estoy muy contenta, no pensé que todo saldría tan bien! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Srta. Granger, ese joven que la acompaña es su prometido? – preguntó la periodista, la cual no estaba muy lejos de mi.

–No quisiera hablar de mi vida privada, pero quizás se convierta en eso – contestó Hermione, un poco cortante.

Sentí como si un baldazo de agua helado cayese desde el techo, empapando mi ser desde la cabeza hasta los pies. No podía creerlo! Mis esperanzas de confesarle lo que sentía se derrumbaron, ahora me sentía menos que un ratón, la había perdido.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella los abrió ligeramente al igual que su boca. Yo bajé la cabeza, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y caminé hacia el cuadro más cercano, éste tenía un lago profundo que reflejaba la luna llena y el cielo de un hermoso color azul. Lo contemplé por un rato mientras las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

Sumergido en ese profundo dolor, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro izquierdo. Era ella.

–Ron… – dijo como si no lo creyese, tenía un leve brillo en los ojos – Qué haces aquí?

No contesté, volví a ver aquel hermoso cuadro, tenía la impresión que esa luna la había visto antes, pero era absurdo, he visto muchas lunas.

–Me enteré de tu exposición… y pues como no nos vemos desde… desde hace mucho… pues pasé a saludar – Mentí.

–Oh, que… que bueno – dijo, parecía algo decepcionada – Recibiste mi…

–Carta? Sí, la recibí. Te… te felicito – dije tristemente.

–Gracias, pero aun no le he dado la respuesta – dijo sin ánimos, bajando la mirada.

Mi esperanza empezó a renacer. No tenía idea de qué hablarle. Krum nos miraba de lejos, en su cara se reflejaba miedo, pero no podía venir hacia nosotros porque la periodista lo estaba entrevistando.

–Bonito cuadro – dije volteando a ver el de la luna reflejada en el lago profundo y azul.

–Gracias – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – Me inspiré en una noche que nunca olvidaré. Aquella noche en que yo te dije…

Se quedó callada y bajó la mirada. Me sentí miserable. Tenía que decirle… no habría otra oportunidad… además, no había ido a Francia a ver cómo perdía a la mujer de mi vida.

–Hermione, la verdad es que no vine por tu exposición… – le dije, poniéndome un poco rojo de la vergüenza.

–Lo supuse – dijo riendo un poco – Nunca te han gustado estas cosas, no Ronald?

–Bueno… no. Pero el motivo que me trae es otro – dijo mirando al suelo – Vine porque… tenía que decirte lo que sentí al leer tu carta.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella me quedó viendo, su mirada era de asombro.

–Hermione, vine con la esperanza de poder encontrarte y hablar… decirte lo que siempre quise decirte… algo que debí decirte aquella noche de luna llena – dije señalando con la cabeza el cuadro.

Ella estaba estática, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Vengo a decirte… Hermione, yo te amo – le dije tomando su manos entre las mías – Te amo y siempre lo hice. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, aquella vez en el vagón de Hogwarts, recuerdas?

Ella no decía nada, sólo me miraba.

–Pero ahora… ahora que estas a punto de comprometerte, me doy cuenta lo estúpido que he sido. Debí decírtelo hace muchísimo tiempo y no cuando me entero que te perderé para siempre. No me queda mas que desearte la mejor de las suertes. Espero que… ése… te haga feliz.

Ella me miraba, seguía callada. Pocos segundos después habló por fin.

–Aquella noche… – me dijo mirando su cuadro de la luna – lloré hasta quedarme dormida junto a la ventana de mi habitación. Desde ella pude ver esta imagen, la luna reflejada sobre el lago, aquella luna que me vio llorar. Sabes cuánto he esperado, Ronald? Por qué lo dices ahora?

–Ya te lo dije – contesté bajando la mirada – Soy un estúpido! Pero no te pido que dejes a Vicky… es decir, Krum… Seguro ahora lo quieres a él.

Al decir esto, no aguanté y varias lágrimas caían sobre el piso alfombrado.

–Quiero a Vicktor, es verdad – dijo mirándome fijamente – Pero no lo amo. Por qué crees que aún no le doy la respuesta? Porque sé que él me quiere y yo aún amo a alguien.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomó aire y continuó:

–Esa persona eres tú, Ronald – me dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Siempre te he amado, y tú lo sabes.

Ella se volteó y fue hacia Krum. Vi que conversaban. Él palidecía mientras la escuchaba y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más triste. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó hacia mi, mientras que Vicktor salía de la exposición.

–Hablé con Vicktor – me dijo con tristeza – Le expliqué que no puedo casarme con él, porque la persona a quien en verdad amo ha venido a verme.

Sentí como si estuviese renaciendo, después de todos mis errores, mis estupideces, ella estaba conmigo.

La abracé dulcemente y acaricié su esponjoso cabello. Ella levantó la mirada y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Pudo haber durado segundos, minutos, días… pero fue demasiado especial, el beso que ambos esperamos por mucho tiempo.

Ya le había confesado mi amor, ahora necesitaba decirle otra cosa…

–Hermione… – le dije poniéndome de rodillas – Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella me miró y las lágrimas invadieron sus hermosos ojos.

–No es necesario que lo preguntes – me dijo sonriendo.

Me levanté y la abracé. Salimos de la exposición en busca de un anillo de compromiso.


End file.
